How Does it Feel
by misqueluver
Summary: Someone from Sonny's past is helping A.J. when he finds out who what will he do. this is my frist fanfic be kind and review please
1. Prologue

How Does It Feel

Summary- Someone from Sonny's past has helped A.J. Kidnap his children and desperately wants him to pay. This is my first fanfic so be genital reviews welcomed

Disclaimer- none of these characters belong to me they are all property of ABC so don't sue you won't get any thing.

Prologue

(In A.J.'s house in the Bahamas after Rachel leaves)

"A.J. are you here" He better be here " A.J. oh there you are has your friend left yet?"

"Yeah she is on her way to Port Charles tonight and you won't believe what I've come up with" he said to the approaching form, it was a woman with long dark hair chocolate brown eyes. She stood in front of him and he looked in awe of this woman dressed in all black. He noticed her playing with her necklace that had a beautiful gold ring with a huge ruby in the center. When she was close enough he gave her a hug.

"Oh god A.J. please tell me that you haven't done anything stupid that would get us caught before we even get to put our plan in motion?" she said a little worried as she again began to play with necklace.

"No no nothing like that but she is also help me pin my "death" on my wife Courtney" as he said this she started scowling

"A.J. why would you do something like that she is Sonny's sister that is too much of a coincidence someone like Jason might catch on to something then we would be in big trouble" she felt like she was dealing with an impatient two year old explaining things that he should already know "you should know that changing the plan can get us caught if you get caught Jason or Sonny will kill you so no more changing plans and getting caught that is the last thing I want or need right now and neither should you and I thought that your main goal was getting your son back" She yelled, couldn't A.J. do anything without screwing up.

"Hey I said that I wanted to get revenge on all the people who hurt me not some of them... hey don't worry you want a drink?" he asked walking towards the bar

"I better not have to worry I have been to patient and I don't want anything to go wrong now about this Rachel are you sure that she showed you everything that you needed to fake your death?" she was still worried if this didn't go as planned... well she couldn't think about that now

"Of course so for the last time stop worrying I may not be Sonny or Jason the "Golden Boy" but I do know how to get things done" He grinned offering her a glass of champagne "I've got it all under control" she began to laugh

" That's what I'm afraid of and you shouldn't talk about your brother that way he's not that bad you know" she took a drink form her glass and crossed the room to the sofa sitting down.

"Oh I forgot your a golden boy supporter" he says sitting next to her, she looks at him with playful malice and wonders on all of the people who hate Sonny she had to pick the most incompetent one to work with.

"Hey I'm just saying that you shouldn't blame all you problems on Jason you should take some responsibility for the things you've done" she chastised playfully. He begins to take offense to what she says but then decides to be calm down.

"Jason stole my son from me and now he is going to know how it feels and in the process I'm going to get to know Michael the way I should have. Faith is starting on phase one of the plan tonight so soon all those horrible people back in Port Charles who did us wrong will get what they deserve" He laughs toasting to their impending victory " Man Sonny is never going to see this or you for that matter coming" She laughed because she knew she would be the last one Sonny would expect dead or alive.

"I know I'm the one who came up with the plan and you're right sonny will never see this coming and he will know what it is like to lose a child to feel that pain" She said remembering the horrible death of her son and how it was Sonny's fault then she felt tears in her eyes start to swell and decided she needed to go now "I need to go and hum check on something I have to go" As she starts to leave A.J. hears the tone in her voice and grabs her arm.

"Hey I'm sorry for having to go through losing a child I kind of know what that feels like and I want to thank you for helping me get Michael back." He starts to caress her face with his hands " Sonny was stupid for treating you the way he did. I know you don't think of me that way but I wouldn't treat such a beautiful caring woman like you that way" She was feeling uncomfortable so she pushed his hands away causing a hurt expression on his face.

"Not trying to hurt your feelings but you know you are not my type so stop trying to make sure that I'm going to back down or pull out of the plan I'm already helping you so you don't have to charm or talk me into anything we are on the same side for now remember? Now look I have to go so goodnight A.J." she waved walking towards the door

"Yeah goodnight Lily" then he closed the door.

What do you think? please review I really appreciate it


	2. The set up

Chapter 1

"We are going to get our children back okay all we have to do is find out where Faith is" Sonny said to a hysterical Carly. He was trying to reassure her and make her feel better but it was hard when he was trying not to go insane himself. He begins to think how could someone no matter how demented terrorize three little children, his mind drifts back to Deke and all he put him and his mother through and he just hoped that Faith was at least taking good care of them so she would have leverage. They both jumped at the sound of the front door as usual it was Jason. "Hey have you found out anything new?"

"Well Sam and I found pictures that has street signs in the background" as he is talking Carly starts to interrupt but Jason heads her off "we are not sure yet where it is exactly but Stan is checking it out hopefully we'll know something soon" Carly begins pacing the floor with a mixture of feelings happy that they are closer to finding her children and sad because it would take more time, time in which anything could happen to them.

"I may have a place for you to start looking" Reese says after walking in and hearing what Jason said

"Where"

"Louisiana, I went back to Carly's apartment and looked a little more carefully and found this toy in her room, but when i opened it there was a note inside it had Louis and Anna. I was thinking that maybe Michael misunderstood what he heard but if you read it faster is says"

"Louisiana" Sonny finished for her, he began to think of all his enemies he had and if they had any ties to or in Louisiana. Jason anticipating Sonny's request he phoned Stan to give him the new information. As Jason was finishing his call Lorenzo walks in.

"Here is one of Faith's henchmen who is most likely to do the job"

"And how do you know this Lorenzo?" Jason asked ready to break his neck if he said the wrong thing.

"It's no secret that I have worked with her in the past, this guy did time for destroying old churches and mostly in Louisiana."

"Sonny that has to be where the children are there are just too big of a connection to think other wise, Lorenzo do you know about where it could be important" Carly was beginning to look desperate and Lorenzo saw this, while no one was looking Sam and Jason left.

"Unfortunately no I don't but I can keep looking" He wanted nothing more than to hold Carly as she was in Pain but seeing how Sonny was standing three feet away and they were in his house he thought otherwise.

"Sonny where did Jason go?" Reese asked.

Meanwhile back in the Bahamans

A.J. walks up the driveway of a very nice looking house. He pauses to check himself before going in. "Hey Lily guess what" By his tone she just knew that A.J had done something stupid yet once again

"What have you done now"

"I know what you're thinking but no I haven't done anything but I just thought you would like to know that your beloved husband is losing his mind" This was good news to her and she couldn't help but to smile. "See I knew that would make you happy, soon Faith will give Michael to me would you like to meet him?"

"No A.J no one must know I'm alive until I want them to and that includes Michael, besides I am not interested in seeing any part of Sonny's new Family" She knew this was mean but she didn't want to see the son that would remind her of her own."Now now now you don't want to sound bitter do you?"

"What ahhha why A.J why do I always have to explain these things to you? What if something goes wrong and you get into trouble, it would be easier for me to help you if no one knows about me and for your information I am not bitter about Sonny and his family I knew who I was for years if I wanted to be in his life I could have done that then and he wouldn't have Michael and Morgan as a matter of fact you would probably still be married to Carly, Now if you excuse me I have some other things that I have to do" With that she leaves A.J standing in the living room.


	3. Louisiana

Chapter 2

"Jason maybe just maybe if we show the woman the picture of Michael she might Remember seeing him" Sam was trying to offer hope to a lost Jason after following another dead end.

"At this point Sam I'm willing to try anything" Then he walked up to the door and when the woman answered it he explained who he was and what he was really looking for. When the woman saw the picture she immediately recognized the little boy. After the woman answered all of Jason's questions he phoned Sonny and told him to come to Louisiana Immediately.

Within a few hours Sonny was there and they were interrogating the man who Faith had hired. He told them about a church where Faith was Keeping them but they did not see the bug that was placed in the room. They go back to the house Sonny 's Phone rings "Hello"

"Daddy please come and get us" A scared Michael cried into the phone

"hey buddy I will but you have to tell me where you are"

"We are in a church somewhere but i can't see outsssi" then Faith takes the phone From Michael

"That was your last Mistake" Then she fires a shot and Sonny drops that phone. He couldn't believe what he just heard when that happened he knew that he would forever hear that in his head just like he always dreamed about Lily and his unborn child dying in that car bomb.

In the Bahamas

Lily looks at the pictures of her son and remembered all the fun memories they shared and wonder if she should have gone back to Sonny after getting her memory back. Just thinking that her might have been a possibility that her son might have lived she cried.

"Excuse me but I thought you would like to know that Mister Quartermain needs you to call him immediately"

"Oh Lord I wonder what is going on" she dialed A.J.'s number "A.J this had better be good"

"We need to do something about Faith and I mean now" A.J seemed angry for some reason.

"Why what happened are those kids okay" She wanted Sonny so suffer but to the extent that those kids would get hurt

"Yea just barely Michael stole her Cell Phone and he called Sonny so she fired a shot where Sonny could hear."

Yes but are you sure they are okay"

""yeah"

"Well we weren't sure on how we were going to fake his death now we don't have to Faith did us a favor"

"Faith could have hurt Michael and now Sonny probably knows where they are, what if he gets to them before Michael leaves?"

"A.J don't worry because I already have things in place Michael is being brought here today on a flight and you and him will be together again."

"I think I'm going to meet him and ride back here with him"

"I don't care what you do form now on just remember that no one can know about me and I'll take care of the rest." She hung up the phone, Sonny and Jason were getting too close and she knew she had to be on point if she was going to pull this off.


End file.
